Never Alone
by Sam1
Summary: A brother's thoughts.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracys.

**A/N:** I'm not really sure where this came from but I just started writing and this is the result.

**Never Alone**

_Darkening shadows stretched before me until I was engulfed in darkness. I was cold and alone with only the sounds of my harsh and panicked breathing to let me know that I still lived. One by one, I tried to recall a memory of one of my brothers. _

The baby of the family, Alan, never too quiet or too still for very long was our speed demon. He was also the most demonstrative of us. A brotherly hug. Or sometimes it was a simple pat on the back. My first day home for summer break from college, I'd just stepped down to the tarmac and found myself on the ground. Alan grinned down at me. "Missed you." His eyes sparkling with life and happiness. Reaching up, I tousled his blond hair, "Missed you, too, Sprout." I've never forgotten that homecoming.

_Voices…above and next to me. "Open your eyes, Son." _

_I don't want to. I want to remember my brothers. I don't want to face the darkness._

Gordon, he's the second youngest and without a doubt the brother who reminds us that life isn't all work and responsibility. It should be balanced out with play-time. I remember seeing him the day he was involved in a hydrofoil accident. I thought for sure we were going to lose him. Against all the odds that the doctors set out, he not only came out of the coma but he overcame the paralysis. A favorite memory of Gordon was two years after his accident and he was standing on the podium, collecting an Olympic Gold Medal. We cheered him on but I noticed his mouth moving, "I couldn't have done it without the support and love of my family." Through all the hard work and training, he still credited us with his win. A few hours later, I was sitting on the balcony with him when one angry brother came out onto the balcony. Fuming mad, and totally and literally green from the top of his head to his feet. Without missing a beat, Gordon raised his water bottle in acknowledgement, "Did you win the role for the Jolly Green Giant?"

_A gentle tugging on my hand, "Son, I know you can hear me. Please open your eyes for the doctor." Firmly keeping my eyes closed, I tried to fight down the rising bile in my throat. Weakly, I tried to roll myself over before I got sick on myself. Strong, reassuring hands helped me and a basin was put next to my mouth. God, I hate being sick._

It is so easy to think of Virgil as he has reminders all over the Island. Not that it's his fault. He's an accomplished pianist and an artist. His artwork is displayed all around our home and his music can be heard throughout the villa as long as one has their balcony door open. His sensitive soul knew that I'd find it difficult to leave home for the first time so he painted scenes of our home as well as painted a picture of the five of us standing near the pool. Dad had taken the picture but Virgil had decided that he could do more justice if he just painted the picture. He was right and the pictures hung in the living room of my apartment while I was in college.

_"Try again, Son. You almost had them open there for a moment." _

_Groaning, I wanted nothing more than to retreat to the darkness again. The light was getting brighter and it was hurting my eyes. And the voices were becoming more distinct. But it was the deep voice of one occupant of the house that garnered my attention. I knew that he could make me feel better. He could make me feel safe._

We are total opposites yet I know that I can not only learn from you but to depend on you when things get bad. Or I can just sit next to you and not say a word but you understand everything I do or don't say. Thank you for that, brother mine. I remember several weeks after Mom's funeral that I was still suffering nightmares. You noticed it long before Dad did as he was caught up in his own grief. To help me overcome the nightmares, you gave me a ritual. We chose a star in the night sky and "bought" and named it after Mom. From that night on, I knew I had Mom looking over us.

"_Come on, brother mine, open those eyes so that we know that you're still with us."_

_Struggling to do as the asked, I blinked rapidly at the brightness of the room. The beeps of the various monitors confused me for a moment but I was searching for someone. "S-S-Scott?"_

"I'm here, Johnny. I'm right here."

"Me, too, Johnny. I'm here too." Alan's voice overlapped Scott's.

"Yeah, Space Head, I'm here too." I'd know Gordy's voice anywhere. A strong sense of warmth overcame me and I squinted in the direction I heard his voice. Sure enough there was the red-hair of my younger brother.

A slight pat on my leg and I shifted my gaze and saw Virgil grinning at me. "Have a good sleep, Johnny?" With a weary sigh, I nodded slightly before falling asleep. Assured that my brothers were nearby and I wasn't alone.


End file.
